Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $13$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $12$ $13$
SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 12$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 13$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\dfrac{12}{13}$